Toi, Moi et les Draps en Soie
by Diraliss
Summary: Harry refuse de se battre contre les Serpentards, Drago n'en peut plus et d'étranges alliances se forment. Le prince blond a des secrets mais il semblerait qu'il n'est pas le seul. Sera pris qui aura cru prendre. Tout ça dans les draps en soie et les pattes du chat. Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime:** Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

 **Bonjour** , bonjour! Le temps passe, et nous grandissons. Je garde espoir de finir un jour "Pour quelques mots de toi". C'est quelque chose de nouveau que je vous propose: une drarry, une vraie. Spécial merci à mon **Akané** pour ses corrections. Pas d'inquiétude, l'histoire est entièrement terminée, elle vous attend petits bouts par petits bouts, sur mon ordinateur. J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à me lire, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

 **Toi, Moi et les Draps en Soie.**

Ce soir-là, Drago prit la direction de son dortoir. Il avait passé une journée très étrange. Tout avait débuté comme d'habitude : il s'était préparé, avait fait fantasmer tout Poudlard en marchant royalement dans les couloirs, s'était installé en maître à la table des Serpentards. Il avait bu le café que Pansy lui avait religieusement préparé comme il l'aimait, avait mangé une brioche à la française, et s'était levé pour se diriger vers la salle de potions. C'est là que les événements avaient commencé à prendre une tournure étrange. Il attendait avec son groupe devant la porte et s'était réjoui en voyant arriver le fameux trio d'or. Il envoya une pique acide au fameux « survivant » flanqué de l'autre pouilleux et du rat aux cheveux filasses. Milicent s'était mise devant Hermione et Goyle devant Ron, les mots s'apprêtaient à filer, acérés comme des couperets. Mais le principal concerné, à la grande surprise de tous, passa son chemin. Ron et Hermione restèrent abasourdis deux secondes, la tête haute et les poings prêts à frapper au cas échéant, ils lancèrent un dernier regard assassin à leur adversaire respectif, et rejoignirent leur ami. Ron passa le bras autour des épaules d'Harry et Hermione se mit à lui poser des questions l'air inquiet.

Drago était juste resté là, les bras ballants. Personne ne l'avait jamais ignoré de la sorte, et certainement pas Harry Potter. Ce petit affrontement matinal était devenu comme une sorte de tradition, avant leur cours de potions qu'ils avaient en commun, le mardi matin. Les deux jeunes hommes, aussi différents que le jour et la nuit, avaient toujours eu cette haine qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre depuis leurs tous premiers instants. Ils se cherchaient toujours du regard pour s'envoyer des injures ou des gestes insultants et ce, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors, par Merlin, pourquoi cette fois le noiraud avait-il décidé de l'ignorer ? Cette affaire l'énervait grandement, voire même au plus haut point. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer et le cours débuta. Heureusement que Théodore était attentif pour rattraper les erreurs de l'héritier Malefoy, la colère l'avait complètement déconcentré, et le blond avait passé tout le cours à foudroyer son rival de ses yeux bleus.

Il y avait ensuite eu les moqueries de Blaise, Pansy et Milicent sur son comportement. Ils affirmaient que Drago ressemblait à une sale gamine à qui on avait refusé d'offrir le château de la reine d'Angleterre. Ils se mirent ensuite à imiter sa tête, puis la voix de Lucius qui gronderait Drago pour ses caprices et de Narcissa qui le réconforterait en lui offrant des bijoux et de nouveaux habits. Le summum du ridicule fut atteint quand Blaise suggéra qu'il ressemblait finalement à une adolescente caractérielle qui a tout les hommes à ses pieds, sauf celui qu'elle veut. Drago envoya un sortilège de silence à son ancien ami avant qu'il ne finisse sa théorie rocambolesque, qui sous-entendrait une attirance pour l'autre abruti, et quitta la pièce. Milicent lui lança le contre-sort, et la bande reprit son délire sur le digne et blond Serpentard se languissant pour le brave Gryffondor.

oOo

Ce soir là, Drago attendait dans son lit. Il savait qu'il viendrait, il venait tout les soirs depuis une semaine, c'était devenu une petite habitude peut-être incongrue mais vraiment réjouissante. Il entendit les pas feutrés sur le parquet en ébène, il vit les rideaux du baldaquin remuer, et l'intrus sauter dans son lit. Il s'approcha lentement de Drago qui fit mine de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa portée. Et comme à chaque fois, au moment ou l'importun fut pris au piège, le Serpentard referma ses bras sur lui. Il se mit à grattouiller la fourrure noire et plongea son nez dans la douceur du poil.

Sans attendre le félin se mit à ronronner de plus belle, se frotta contre le visage du jeune homme et ondula sous les caresses.

\- T'es vraiment mignon toi. Drago parlait au chat avec une voix toute mielleuse. Comment as-tu su que c'était chez moi qu'il fallait venir pour avoir des câlins ? Il appuya sur le nez du matou avec son index. Tu me fais vraiment craquer, regarde à quoi tu réduis le puissant Drago Malefoy.

La chat frotta son museau contre la main du blond, grimpa sur son ventre et se mit en boule. Il ronronna encore quelques minutes sous les caresses de Drago et s'endormit. Le Serpentard était attendri et complètement gaga de ce petit animal qui lui faisait office de bouillotte. Il se laissa bercer par le souffle régulier du félin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

oOo

Le lendemain, il s'en sorti gagnant avec des poils partout dans son lit. Il s'était réveillé brièvement, au milieu de la nuit, quand le matou avait sauté du lit et s'était rendormi aussitôt. Il était en forme comme à son habitude et partit se préparer.

De leur côté, Pansy et Milicent s'étaient levées plus tôt, avaient enfilé leurs robes en coup de vent, ensorcelé leur brosses et leur maquillage pour qu'ils fassent tout seuls leur travail et avaient quitté leur dortoir en courant. Elles étaient tout juste à l'heure à leur rendez-vous, n'étant pas du matin, c'était un exploit pour les deux Serpentards. Elles entrèrent dans la salle de cours déserte à cette heure et rejoignirent celle qui leur avait donné rendez-vous.

\- Alors ? Questionna Pansy avec un air hautain.

\- Arrête ça, veux-tu ? Il n'y a personne à impressionner ici. Et Milicent vint embrasser la jeune fille. Pansy haussa les épaules et baragouina « Oui bon, c'est pour la forme » et fit de même.

\- Donc, pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir Hermione ? Questionna Milicent qui avait déjà la réponse.

\- Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose de très bizarre avec Harry et je crois que c'est lié à Malefoy. Parla enfin la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, on a vu ça hier, mais la réaction de Drago était très étrange également. Affirma Pansy. Je ne veux pas que Potter touche à mon Dragonichou !

\- Mais arrête avec ce surnom stupide… S'énerva Milicent. Il dirait quoi Théo s'il t'entendait ?

\- Il ne dirait rien du tout, il n'a pas son mot à dire. Affirma Pansy sûre d'elle. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'appelait jamais son ami par son surnom devant Théodore, le jeune homme étant de nature assez jalouse.

\- Bon, il va falloir surveiller tout ça. Je propose qu'on investigue chacune de notre côté aujourd'hui et qu'on se retrouve ici demain, à la même heure. Conclut Milicent. Les deux autres acceptèrent et se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. En dehors de cette salle, à la vue de tous, elles étaient ennemies, du moins en apparence.

Pansy s'assit à la même place que d'habitude à la table des Serpentards, et commença à préparer le fameux café de Malefoy. En réalité, c'était le café que sa mère à elle lui faisait et que Drago s'était approprié une fois qu'il y avait goûté. Mais trop fière pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il mettait une ribambelle de sirop d'érable et une tonne de lait dans sa mixture noire, c'est elle qui était chargée de le lui préparer avant qu'il n'arrive.

oOo

Drago était hors de lui, Harry l'avait encore ignoré superbement toute la journée. A tel point que le Serpentard l'avait attendu avec son groupe au détour d'un couloir. Il avait balancé son poing en plein dans la figure du survivant, Milicent et Pansy s'étaient jetée sur Hermione, Blaise sur Ron et Théodore sur Neville. Harry était tombé au sol avait regardé Drago, des éclairs plein les yeux. Il s'était relevé d'un bond, prêt à frapper… Et il fit demi-tour et partit. Drago tenta de le provoquer avec des « alors Potty, t'as peur ? Reviens le petit héros au vieux fou. Tu montres enfin quel hypocrite terrorisé tu es ? Maman, j'ai peur, je suis si faible et ils veulent me faire mal… » Harry s'était arrêté, avait serré les poings et était reparti à vive allure. Drago jura et partit en sens contraire. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés : Théodore sur Neville dans une position qui aurait pu paraître compromettante, Pansy tenait une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione et Milicent lui tordait le bras, et Ron avait déjà mis Blaise K.O. Ils se détachèrent les uns des autres, Théodore vint relever Blaise, et les filles se lancèrent un regard entendu après que les deux Serpentards aient lâché Hermione. Ron prit Hermione par la taille et la conduisit à la suite de leur ami, non sans s'inquiéter d'abord pour elle.

C'est dans cet état d'énervement que Drago s'assit dans son fauteuil dans la salle commune. Il fut rapidement rejoint par ses amis, mais cette fois-ci, pas de railleries sur le jeune blond mais plutôt sur son rival gryffondor. Ils parlèrent un moment, se laissant aller aux rigolades et aux propos assez déplacés, mais de bonne guerre dans le fond. Et alors que Drago se calmait enfin, se produisit un nouvel événement qui remit le moral de notre blond serpentard à zéro. Venant de derrière la cheminée, une frimousse noire arriva vers le groupe en trottinant. Le félin vint se frotter aux jambes de Pansy qui le gratifia d'une grattouille et il continua vers Goyle qui le chassa rapidement. Le chat passa tout contre le fauteuil de Drago ce qui mit le jeune homme très mal à l'aise. Devait-il accueillir l'animal comme à son habitude avec toute la tendresse qu'il méritait, ou devait-il jouer le snobe et insensible Malefoy ? L'animal sauta sur ses genoux et les choses se firent très rapidement : Drago perçut les regards surpris de ses amis et, n'assumant pas, il repoussa le chat. Le félin retomba gracieusement au sol. Il souffla le blond et fila derrière la cheminée. Cet instant brisa le cœur de Drago qui eut un léger mouvement vers le chat avant de se rétracter : le mal était fait. La suite de la soirée fut de ce fait beaucoup moins amusante, le moral était retombé et personne ne parvint à faire redécoller la discussion.

oOo

Voilà comment Drago s'était retrouvé dans son lit les yeux grands ouverts à attendre son compagnon nocturne. Il attendit longtemps, plusieurs heures durant, avant d'entendre le bruit des petites pattes délicates sur le bois. Les rideaux remuèrent à peine et Drago ferma les yeux prêts à se faire pardonner par des milliers de câlins. L'animal sauta dans les draps mais resta au bout du lit. Le Serpentard se décida, pour une fois, à faire lui le trajet jusqu'à la boule de poils. Celle-ci s'était déjà mise en rond et faisait manifestement semblant de dormir. Drago passa sa main dans le pelage soyeux du chat et lui grattouilla derrière la tête, c'était normalement l'action que préférait le matou, mais ce soir, rien à faire, ça ne marchait pas. Le blond se recoucha à l'envers dans son lit pour avoir le visage tout proche de cette petite boule soyeuse. Il continua de la caresser et lâcha finalement « t'es vraiment susceptible toi, hein ? » Il s'imaginait que cette remarque allait passer toute seule, mais le matou ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se leva d'un coup et sauta en bas du lit. Drago eut juste le temps de le rattraper par la queue, le chat se débattit et lui donna un coup de griffe.

\- Aïe, mais arrête, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Tenta le Serpentard pour le calmer. Le chat arrêta de gesticuler, mais regarda le jeune homme d'un œil mauvais.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je… Je n'ai pas été correct, c'était nul de ma part.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand Drago Malefoy s'excusait, et il fallu que ce fait extraordinaire se fasse à l'égard d'un pauvre félin noir qui en était, par la même occasion, le seul témoin. En contre-partie, l'effort du Serpentard fut payant. Le chat redevint docile et se frotta à la main du jeune homme. Il sauta ensuite sur le lit et se mit tout contre lui avant de se remettre à ronronner de plus belle. Drago soupira de contentement. Il caressa la douce fourrure et s'endormit avec le petit animal tout chaud dans ses bras.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago se réveilla. Il avait froid soudainement. Il regarda dans son lit : le matou était parti. Il vit juste le bout de sa queue passer derrière les rideaux.

\- Attends… Reviens... Parvint-il tout juste à murmurer dans un demi-sommeil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'animal l'ait entendu, sa voix avait été à peine plus audible qu'un souffle, et il imaginait encore moins que le matou revienne. Et pourtant, il aperçut des petites moustaches réapparaître. Le chat vint tout près de Drago et l'interrogea du regard.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu restes avec moi cette fois. Chuchota-t-il. Le félin fit un pas en avant, regarda derrière lui, puis à nouveau Drago, il baissa les oreilles, fit un pas en arrière, retourna la tête…

\- Viens je te dis, tout va bien se passer. Et Drago tendit la main vers lui. Le matou se rapprocha à pas hésitant, sauta dans le lit et s'installa à une distance raisonnable du blond, conte tenu de la taille du matelas. Le serpentard le tira tout contre lui et se rendormit rapidement. De son côté, le félin mit beaucoup plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Il profita d'être tout contre le Serpentard : ce serait certainement la dernière fois.

Harry se réveilla soudainement, la réalité lui revint vite en tête et il se mit à paniquer. Il n'était encore qu'un débutant animagus, et il ne parvenait pas encore à garder sa forme animale plus que quelques heures. Il était maintenant pris au piège dans le lit de celui qui devait être son ennemi juré. Il misa tout sur sa dernière carte, partir furtivement avant que les Serpentards ne se réveillent. Au moment ou il posa un pied sur le parquet, la voix de Drago lui glaça le sang :

\- Peut-on savoir Potter, ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? Le blond avait parlé d'un ton exagérément posé. Harry se retourna et regretta aussitôt, il aurait eu mieux fait de fuir directement, se transformer en chat, s'il n'avait pas épuisé toute sa capacité la veille, et partir en courant. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva figé, et ne parvint qu'à baragouiner un « Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Malefoy… ». Les yeux de Drago étaient un incendie de fureur qui contrastait cruellement avec sa voix.

\- Je t'ai demandé, Potter, ce que tu foutais dans ce lit ? Il dit ça à peine plus énervé et Harry était tétanisé. Jamais il n'avait été aussi impuissant de sa vie il ne savait pas quoi dire, il resta donc là, la bouche ouverte à regarder son rival.

\- T'es un animagus c'est ça ? Tu veux me piéger ? Le ton montait cette fois-ci, le Serpentard était proche de hurler. Tu diras à tout le monde que Drago Malefoy est un abruti qui s'aplatit devant un animal ?

\- Non, je ne… Commença Harry.

\- Dégage Potter, dis ce que tu veux à qui tu veux, mais dégage, hors de ma vue ! Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi, jamais ! Là il avait crié, hors de lui. Il avait pointé les rideaux du doigt et avait ensuite détourné la tête, comme dégoûté. C'est ce dernier geste qui lui fit le plus mal, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de noiraud, mais son rival ne le vit pas. Harry, enfin délivré du regard du blond, put partir sans demander son reste.

oOo

La semaine qui suivit, Drago ne vit presque pas Harry. Celui-ci s'était débrouillé pour sécher les cours qu'ils avaient en commun et pour manger à d'autres heures que lui. Ils s'étaient croisés à une reprise dans un couloir, mais Harry avait baissé la tête et était parti rapidement. Hermione, Pansy et Milicent s'était regardées désespérées et la Gryffondor formula de manière à ce que seules les filles la comprennent un « Dans une heure, vous savez où ! », les deux autres avaient fait un mouvement de tête appréciateur et avaient continué leur chemin.

Une heure après, les deux Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle de réserve de balais du troisième étage. Elles furent seulement surprises de trouver en plus d'Hermione, Ronald Weasley. Les deux semblaient en pleine discussion et Ron était dos aux nouvelles arrivantes. Hermione leur fit des gros yeux par-dessus l'épaule du roux qui voulait clairement dire « Tirez-vous ! ». Le message fut capté, mais trop tard. Weasley s'était retourné et vit les deux filles derrière lui.

\- C'est donc elles que tu allais rejoindre ? La voix de Ron était blanche, il était profondément choqué. Et pour couronner le tout, arriva derrière eux depuis le couloir, Blaise et Théodore :

\- C'est donc là que vous vous rendiez ? Je t'avais dis Théo qu'elles se retrouvaient seules pour des activités se… crètes… Les deux garçons s'étaient attendu à trouver leurs amies seules faisant toute sorte de choses, mais certainement pas en réunion avec les amis de saint Potty.

Les six élèves c'étaient donc retrouvé dans la bibliothèque ou ils seraient plus à l'aise, mais dans un coin reculé, car il ne fallait pas trop se faire remarquer non plus. Milicent c'était dévouée pour expliquer aux trois garçons comment elles c'étaient toutes retrouvées à organiser des réunions secrètes.

« Tout a commencé au cours de potions, il y a quelques mois, quand Londubat a accidentellement mis la main dans du mucus de dragon et qu'il a fini à l'infirmerie. Hermione s'est retrouvée seule, et Rogue l'a mise avec Pansy puisque Théodore n'avait manifestement pas besoin d'elle pour réussir son filtre. A l'évidence, Hermione non plus, mais le professeur Rogue ne l'aurait jamais avoué. » Pansy donna un coup de coude à son amie et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à la pensée de leur professeur. « Toujours est-il que les deux filles ont commencé par s'envoyer des piques comme à leur habitude, jusqu'à qu'elles se trouvent quelque chose en commun. En fait, ce n'était pas elles, mais leur meilleur ami respectif qui, tous deux, passaient leur temps à se regarder. Ayant mis ces faits en avant, on ne va pas entrer en détail sur comment elles en sont arrivées là, il était indéniable que Potter et Drago se regardaient sans arrêt, de manière obsessionnelle, non pas seulement comme deux ennemis le feraient. » Théodore se mit à scruter la pièce, il avait peur de comprendre ou voulait en venir Milicent. Blaise était captivé, et Ron faisait mine de ne rien comprendre.

« Voilà que ce cours passé, Pansy a dû admettre qu'Hermione n'était pas si horrible que ça. Elle lui a donc demandé si elle pouvait l'aider secrètement pour les cours d'arithmancie. Comme il s'est avéré que Pansy faisait de gros progrès dans cette branche, je l'ai questionnée, ajouta Milicent, et elle m'a révélé son secret. J'ai volontiers accepté de la suivre la première fois. » Pansy se racla la gorge et Hermione gloussa. « Ok… J'ai accepté à contre cœur de l'accompagner. Mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'Hermione était une très bonne prof et que je comprenais beaucoup mieux l'arithmancie. »

« Voilà comment on a commencé nos petites réunions secrètes, à l'abri des regards indiscrets qui pourraient y voir l'événement le plus tabou de Poudlard… Une bonne entente entre des Gryffondors et des Serpentards… »

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé… et pourquoi avoir continué à vous bagarrer lors de nos affrontements ? Questionna Théodore.

Les filles se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

\- Parce que ça n'était pas vraiment facile à dire… Et on n'a pas trouvé le bon moment. Admit Hermione.

\- Et surtout que c'était bien plus drôle de continuer à se bagarrer et de faire semblant de se détester. Avoua Pansy.

\- Et que certains d'entre nous ne seraient pas prêts pour une entente. Conclut Milicent.

Blaise se mit à rire de la visible complicité entre les filles, Théodore semblait très gêné par toute cette histoire et Ron ne put plus se retenir.

\- Hermione… Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça. S'énerva le roux. Combien de trucs tu me caches encore, hein ?

\- Pardon Ron, je ne voulais pas te le cacher… ce… viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer plus loin. Hermione s'était levée, et avait tiré Ron par le bras pour l'emmener loin de la portée des oreilles des Serpentards.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a besoin de lui dire en secret comme ça ? Questionna Théo soupçonneux. Pansy déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- C'est comme pour nous, les amoureux peuvent souvent mieux s'expliquer seul à seul qu'en groupe.

Théo rendit le baiser à sa chérie et soupira. Visiblement, cette explication ne l'avait pas convaincu, mais quel intérêt d'insister si personne ne semblait inquiet ? Blaise questionna Milicent sur leurs activités « secrètes » entre filles, et si la Gryffondor savait se montrer « exotique ». La jeune fille rit aux sous-entendus de son ami et entra dans son jeu avec des répliques du genre : « tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'elle sait faire ».

Hermione revint finalement accompagnée d'un Ron anormalement rouge.

\- Bon… Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais c'est quoi cette histoire entre Harry et Malefoy ? Dit-il sans regarder personne, mais plutôt un point indéfini sur la table.

\- Ah oui, c'était justement le sujet de notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Les informa Milicent.

\- En gros, depuis qu'on a découvert qu'Harry et Drago se regardent tout le temps, on les observe attentivement. Continua Pansy.

\- Et depuis quelques temps, ils agissent très bizarrement, surtout Harry. Poursuivit Hermione.

\- Drago semble tout le temps sur les nerfs, surtout quand on mentionne Potter. Dit Pansy.

\- Et Harry s'acharne à éviter Drago depuis quelques jours. Finit Hermione.

\- C'est vrai qu'Harry n'est pas dans son état normal. Admit Ron. Je ne l'ai jamais vu louper autant de cours et être aussi occupé aux heures de repas, il ne vient même plus manger, même moi j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Ce qui fit rire Hermione.

\- Quand à Drago, je crois qu'il ne dort plus aussi bien, il est d'une humeur d'hippogriffe, c'est casse pied. Affirma Milicent.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution à tout ça, et peut être qu'on cherche à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, chacun de notre côté. En déduit Pansy.

\- Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici dans une semaine pour échanger nos idées, ou avant si besoin est. Planifia Hermione.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est devenu potes là ? Questionna Blaise qui semblait très amusé par tout ça.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Lui répondit Ron, ce qui fit rire le beau noir.

\- Ça fait quand même de nous des complices, Drago ne va pas être content quand il apprendra ça. Déduisit Théodore.

\- C'est pour ça qu'en dehors de ces réunions, tout reste comme avant, on se déteste, et on se bagarre quand on se croise. Établit Pansy.

\- Je crois que ça va pour moi. Approuva Blaise ravi.

\- Ouais, ok. Accepta Ron.

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup tout ça, et encore moins ce que ça implique… Mais d'accord. Finit par agréer Théodore.

\- Alors on fait comme ça, sauf changement de date, rendez-vous ici la semaine prochaine à la même heure. Résuma Milicent. Sur quoi, tout le monde acquiesça et se saluèrent avant de partir, chaque groupe dans sa direction.

oOo

Drago était vraiment énervé, il était énervé depuis quelques jours, et ça l'énervait encore plus. Surtout qu'il savait que la cause de tout ça était encore Potter. Sauf que cette fois, il avait trouvé le moyen d'être insupportable en ne faisant rien du tout. Non le héros avait été tout simplement invisible durant tout ce temps, ce qui était une bénédiction en soit après le coup qu'il lui avait fait, mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que son petit groupe de SerpentardS soit toujours en train de mentionner le fameux survivant ? Même Théodore s'y était mis. C'était insupportable.

Le blond se jeta dans sont lit tout habillé. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon, de sa robe et de son pull sans même se relever. Il prendrait une douche le lendemain, là, il en avait marre. Il plongea sa tête dans son coussin et voulut s'endormir.

Il attendit un long moment. Il tourna dans son lit en cherchant le sommeil, il se mit sur sa couverture, puis dessous, puis son coussin était trop haut, mais sans c'était trop bas. Le matelas trop dur, les rideaux trop noirs, puis trop instables à bouger comme ça… à bouger ? Drago se releva dans son lit et pu constater qu'au bout de son lit, deux petites pattes et une tête innocente le contemplait.

\- Tu fais quoi, ici, exactement ? Questionna le Serpentard l'air sévère. L'animal baissa les oreilles en retira une patte du lit.

\- Potter. Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. De. Toi. Ici ! Lui dit-il en détachant chaque syllabes d'un air menacent. A ses mots, le matou enleva sa deuxième patte et disparut derrière le matelas.

-J'aime mieux ça… Mais alors que Drago se recoucha paisiblement, croyant l'intrus en route vers la sortie, la boule de poils bondit directement dans son lit et se mis en boule à ses pieds.

\- Mais… Je t'ai dit de partir, allez, du vent, je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit Potter. S'énerva le jeune homme et s'approchant furieusement du chat. Celui-ci releva la tête, ouvrit grand ses yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées par la nuit et se mit à ronronner.

\- Je... Non, ça ne marche pas sur moi… Tenta de se convaincre le blond alors que tout son être le démangeait d'aller câliner la douce fourrure. Mais le petit animal ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se releva, s'étira les pattes avant loin devant lui, la queue en l'air et vint se frotter au beau blond. N'en pouvant plus, il se jeta sur le matou et l'attaqua à coups de grattouilles et de caresses.

\- Comment fais-tu pour me faire craquer comme ça ? Potter, c'est déloyal d'utiliser mes points faibles de la sorte, nous sommes sensés être ennemis, tu sais, les deux rivaux de Poudlard. Pour seule réponse, le chat se remit en boule, et ronronna tout contre le beau blond qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de s'occuper de cette jolie petite peluche vivante.

\- Potter, le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu viens le soir, et tu repars avant que tu te retransformes. Je ne veux pas de toi en forme… humaine… Dans mon lit. C'est vraiment le mieux que je puisse faire.

L'animal ne réagit pas, il se contenta de continuer son ronron régulier qui berça le Serpentard jusqu'à qu'il trouve le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaime:** Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

 **Bonjour** , bonjour! Voilà la suite, les choses avancent doucement, mais surement. Je pars en vacance, samedi prochain. Pour la peine, vous aurez la suite et fin vendredi: ça va prendre une toute autre tournure, ou disons que le rated M se justifiera. Après, je vous avoue que je ne me refais pas, ne vous attendez pas à du tragique. Merci à mon **Akané** pour ses corrections, bonne lecture et à vendredi.

* * *

 **Toi, Moi et les Draps en Soie.**

\- Drago était d'une humeur mortelle ce matin… Chuchota Blaise à ses complices au fin fond de la bibliothèque à une heure de la matinée ou personne ne se trouvait jamais, puisqu'ils allaient indéniablement être en retard au premier cours.

\- On a cru voir ça, il a cassé deux verres rien qu'en s'asseyant, toute la grande salle s'est retournée. Confirma Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder la grande montre derrière eux.

\- Arrête de faire ça Hermione, Chourave n'en fera pas une mandragore si on a dix minutes de retard. S'énerva Ron. On devait parler du problème Harry et Malefoy à l'initiative de Pansy. Je ne comprends pas bien d'ailleurs cette réunion, je n'ai pas vu mon meilleur pote de si bonne humeur depuis… longtemps.

\- Et c'est justement ça qui est très étrange. Se justifia Pansy. Potter est aux anges et Drago est une pierre en fusion, d'autant plus que j'ai très bien vu Potter dévorer des yeux Drago tout le repas alors que Drago s'est bien garder de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il s'est forcement passé quelque chose. En conclu la jeune serpentard.

\- Et tu veux que ça se soit passé quand ? Questionna Ron. Hier soir quand on est allé se coucher, Harry était encore maussade, je ne vois pas quand il aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Durant la nuit certainement… Tu as vu Harry se lever de son lit se matin ? Il avait l'air bizarre ? Questionna Milicent. Ron se mit à réfléchir, la question le perturbait visiblement, c'est Hermione qui répondit pour lui.

\- Non, quand je suis descendue de mon dortoir, Harry était déjà dans la salle commune avec son air niais. Oui Ron, il a vraiment l'air niais quand il sourit comme ça. Affirma Hermione à son petit ami choqué. Ron s'est levé après ça, il n'a donc pas pu évaluer comment était Harry à son réveil…

-Ni s'il a dormi dans son lit… Affirma Théodore qui était resté muet jusque là.

oOo

Harry sortit de son lit le plus doucement du monde. Il avait attendu que tout le monde dorme pour enfin passer à l'action. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur, il devait d'abord longer les murs jusqu'à la salle commune et quand il était à côté de la bibliothèque des Gryffondors, et sûr que personne ne le regardait, il se changeait en chat. Il passait derrière « Goldric Gryffondor, héros d'hier et d'aujourd'hui » et se faufilait entre deux pierres du mur. Depuis là, il arrivait directement dans le couloir. Il continuait le long du mur jusque dans la grande salle où il passait sous la porte. Il se dirigeait ensuite vers la grande cheminée ou il rencontrait souvent une minette qui appartenait à une fille de Serdaigle. Elle était un véritable persan et se montrait toujours hautaine et supérieure quand elle le croisait, mais Harry avait bien remarqué qu'il lui plaisait. Il devait toujours trouver un moyen de fuir sa compagnie insupportable, souvent il devait repartir pour revenir plus tard. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, il put donc passer derrière la cheminée et descendre entre les briques et les conduits de la cheminée jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards. Depuis là, ce n'était plus très difficile. Il devait aller jusqu'au lit de Drago, se faire accepter par le jeune homme et faire le chemin inverse quand il serait l'heure de rentrer. Il travaillait dur pour pouvoir rester sous sa forme animale le plus longtemps possible, mais il avait encore du travail à faire.

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre des garçons, mais s'aperçut qu'il y avait encore du monde près de la cheminée. Il changea donc de trajectoire et s'approcha du petit groupe qui s'avéra être, sans étonnement, celui de Drago et ses amis.

\- Drago, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous en parler, mais tu es vraiment d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Lui dit Pansy visiblement inquiète.

\- C'est clair, mec. En rajouta Blaise. C'est quoi le problème, on a tous remarqué que t'es sur les nerfs, et j'ai comme l'impression que Potter y est pour quelque chose.

Au nom de son rival, le blond releva vivement la tête et allait protester vivement quand il vit le matou noir arriver vers eux. Ses paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge, alors que l'animal se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Je… C'est-à-dire que… Drago balbutiait alors que le félin changea de trajectoire pour se diriger vers les jeunes filles. Po… Cette personne n'a aucun rapport avec… Et je ne vois pas du tout de… De quoi vous voulez… arrête ! …parler.

L'animal se frottait maintenant aux jambes de Pansy et Milicent qui le gratifièrent de grattouilles. Tout le monde regarda le blond comme si c'était un hippogriffe chauve, mais celui-ci n'avait même pas semblé se rendre compte de l'incohérence de son discours.

\- Drago tout-va bien ? Le questionna Blaise, alors que le chat avait sauté sur les genoux de Pansy qui le couvrait de câlins. Drago garda les yeux fixé sur le matou qui semblait tout à fait à son aise. Il fulminait, il voulait l'arracher à la jeune fille et le prendre dans ses bras.

-Drago tu nous entends ? Le questionna Pansy, la main dans la fourrure soyeuse. Drago leva les yeux de l'animal pour croiser ceux de son amie, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

\- Heu oui, pardon. Se remit le jeune Malefoy. J'étais dans mes pensées, je me disais qu'il fallait bien fermer les rideaux de son baldaquin la nuit, mieux vaut éviter des visites incongrues. Le chat qui s'était couché sur les genoux de Pansy, fit un clin d'œil au blond, ce qui l'agaça.

Les autres Serpentards se regardèrent parmi, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Blaise haussa les épaules et préféra reprendre là ou il en était.

\- Et donc Drago, sache juste qu'on est tous là pour toi, si jamais t'as un problème. Et plus bas il ajouta, pour le pousser à la confidence : même si c'est quelque chose à propos de Potter, on peut tout entendre.

Drago prit un air horrifié.

\- Mais il n'y a rien entre Potter et moi, juste un désintérêt profond. Il voulut prendre un air dégoutté, mais n'y parvint que très moyennement.

Il tourna ensuite rapidement la tête vers l'animal, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas vexé. L'animal, lui, s'était endormi. Drago fut à nouveau agacé.

\- Faut dire que Potter est une personne profondément ennuyeuse, parlons d'autre chose, voulez-vous ?

Ils parlèrent donc du prochain match de Quidditch qu'ils allaient disputer contre Poufsouffle. Drago regagna son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, manifestement, il n'avait rien suivi de la discussion.

Le chat ne tarda pas à sauter des genoux de Pansy et de partir en direction du fond de la salle. Il se fondit dans l'ombre se qui empêcha Blaise d'observer la suite de son parcours. Visiblement, Drago avait quelque chose à voir avec cette bestiole Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite, mais il se souvint maintenant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce chat, ni la première fois que son ami réagissait étrangement en sa présence.

oOo

\- Potter, je ne veux pas de toi dans mon lit. Grogna le blond. Va bouffer des souris ailleurs, ou alors va te faire dorloter par Pansy.

La boule de poils qui s'était déjà installée dans le lit marchait tranquillement en direction du blond, sans se soucier de ce qu'il disait.

\- Potter, je t'ai demandé de t'en aller, je ne veux plus que tu viennes ici. Continua le blond de son air bougon, quant bien même il ne faisait rien pour le stopper.

Le matou s'installa donc tout contre le Serpentard, et se mit doucement à ronronner.

\- Tu vas m'écouter oui ? Je n'ai pas envie de toi ici, j'en ai assez que tu te comportes comme une prostituée.

Le chat se leva d'un coup, il s'éloigna de Drago. Son museau se mit à s'écraser dans son visage, sa tête à grossir, ses pattes à s'étirer et sa queue se rétracta. Tous ses membres s'étendaient et se transformait monstrueusement, pour finalement laisser place à un beau jeune homme aux cheveux noir.

\- Potter, je t'ai interd… Commença le blond avant de se faire couper par son rival.

\- Je t'interdis de me traiter de pute, tu entends ? S'énerva Harry.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Le provoqua Drago. C'est bien ce que tu es, tu passes de main en main pour te faire peloter par n'importe qui.

\- Ce n'est pas par n'importe qui. Dit Harry entre ses dents, le visage en feu par la colère.

\- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi ton petit ménage de tout à l'heure.

\- Drago, j'ai fait tout ça pour te rendre jaloux. Voilà ce que j'ai voulu faire. Harry avait dit ça en s'approchant tout près du visage du Serpentard.

\- Tu… tu as voulu quoi ? Drago s'éloigna du Gryffondor de manière à mettre le plus d'espace entre eux.

\- Visiblement ça a très bien marché. Se réjouit le noiraud. Tu avais l'air furieux, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi perturbé par quelque chose.

\- Je n'étais pas perturbé. Cria le blond.

-Chuuut, on va finir par nous entendre. Harry posa son index sur la bouche de Drago.

\- Mais, ne me touche surtout pas. S'énerva encore l'héritier Malefoy.

\- D'accord je ne te touche plus. Harry se rapprocha du jeune homme encore couché dans le lit, il posa ses mains sur le coussin de son rival, de chaque côté du visage de celui-ci, et se plaça directement au dessus de lui.

\- Potter, dégage de là, sinon… Débuta Drago.

\- Sinon quoi Malefoy ? Harry s'approcha tout près du visage du blond.

\- Sinon je… Drago était maintenant fasciné par ses yeux verts plongés dans les siens, ces deux émeraudes d'une valeur inestimable qui étaient là, à portée de main, mais il n'osait pas s'en emparer.

\- Tu vas faire quoi Drago ?

La voix du jeune homme l'hypnotisait en ce moment, impossible de s'en défaire, c'était comme le chant d'une sirène qui le poussait vers l'interdit. Elle lui chantait de se saisir de ces pierres précieuses, de l'or de ce visage, du velours de ses lèvres, et alors que son cerveau s'était définitivement arrêter par cette magie inconnue, il s'empara de ce trésor.

Drago passa les bras derrière la nuque de son rival et le tira à lui jusqu'à que leur bouche se réunissent. Il se délecta de ces lèvres, bien plus douces qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et caressa son visage. Il passa une main dans ces cheveux doux et soyeux qu'il empoigna fermement. Les visages se séparèrent de quelques millimètres, Drago fut ébloui par les yeux rieurs qui l'observaient, ils débordaient d'un tel bonheur et de jubilation qu'il ne put faire autrement que d'être encore plus enivré par son partenaire. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres et fut agréablement surpris de sentir la langue de celui-ci s'immiscer. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'était doux. Cette langue qui caressait la sienne, l'entraînant dans une danse envoûtante. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de son rival et le serra fort contre lui. Harry fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt du beau blond et se délecta de sa peau délicieusement douce. Drago sentit la chaleur des doigts et des paumes du noiraud contre son corps et ce contact lui brulait tout le corps d'un plaisir indescriptible.

Drago se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber Harry à côté de lui.

\- Dégage Potter, je ne le répéterai pas, et ne remet jamais les pieds ici. Le Serpentard était hors de lui, et sans attendre, Harry se changea en chat et s'enfuit.

oOo

Blaise était resté seul dans le salon. Tous les autres Serpentards étaient montés dans leur dortoir. Il attendait depuis maintenant une bonne heure et il commençait à trouver le temps long. D'habitude ce n'était pas un gros dormeur, mais rester là à chercher dans le noir avait un effet soporifique terrible sur lui, d'autant plus que le feu de la cheminée commençait à décliner lentement. Quand l'objet de son attente daigna enfin pointer le bout de son nez, ou de son museau pour être vraiment exact. L'animal qui manifestement ne l'avait pas vu, se précipita en direction de la cheminée. Blaise n'eut qu'à se baisser pour l'attraper.

\- Viens là mon matou, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. Le chat se débattit dans les bras du noir, mais le jeune homme le tenait fermement.

oOo

Harry se retrouva dans un cachot. Les barreaux étaient minuscules et doublés d'un sort, impossible d'en sortir même sous sa forme de chat. Blaise l'avait mis là, lui avait posé des questions et avait finalement assuré qu'il le sortirait de là, quand il aurait compris ce qu'un chat avait à faire dans toute cette histoire autour de Drago. Quand le Gryffondor fut certain que Blaise ne pouvait plus le voir ou l'entendre, il reprit forme humaine. Il soupira et réfléchi au pourquoi du comment il avait atterri ici. La réponse lui échappant et la possibilité de sortir d'ici sans appeler à l'aide, ce qui était impossible sans dévoiler sa nature d'animagus, était réduite à devoir attendre que Blaise se décide.

Il choisit donc de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme par exemple, le comportement de Malefoy. Il avait été tellement surpris de pouvoir échanger un baiser avec lui, qu'il en était encore tout retourné. Mais il était certain que le Serpentard avait ressenti la même passion. Même si c'était tout nouveau pour eux deux, bien que lui s'était déjà rendu compte de l'attirance improbable qu'il éprouvait pour le blond, il y a de cela quelque temps, il semblait évident que Malefoy ressentait la même chose. Par Merlin, personne n'embrasse pareillement s'il n'est pas attiré. Alors pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté si soudainement ? Leur condition sociale ? Le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes ? Les deux maisons opposées ? Certainement un peu de tout ça. Ou alors, peut être que Drago avait juste voulu jouer avec lui, peut être qu'il croyait qu'Harry avait voulu s'amuser tout ce temps et qu'il avait décidé d'inverser la tendance. Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Cette histoire était vraiment trop compliquée, et il se haït d'éprouver des sentiments si invraisemblables envers celui qui aurait du être son ennemi juré.

oOo

-Voilà ce que j'ai attrapé hier soir. Blaise présenta au curieux groupe d'élèves griffo-serpentard, un jeune matou noir au fond d'une cellule dans les cachots.

-T'as capturé un chat ? Questionna Ron l'aire ahuri. Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça quand tu nous parlais d'un « indice majeur ».

-Laisse le nous expliquer, il y a sûrement une bonne explication. Tenta de le rassurer Hermione, qui ne semblait pas vraiment convaincue non plus.

-Oui justement… Commença Blaise.

-Mais je le reconnais, c'est le matou qui vient régulièrement nous voir. Le coupa Milicent.

-Milicent a raison, pourquoi tu as fais ça Blaise ? C'est monstrueux. Affirma Pansy. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la prison du pauvre félin, quand son ami l'arrêta.

-Ne touche pas à ça, c'est important je vous dis. Quand il fut enfin sûr que les autres l'écoutaient, il commença son plaidoyer. Ce chat a quelque chose à voir avec toute cette histoire. Je me suis renseigné, il n'est à personne de notre maison, Drago a un comportement très étrange quand il est dans les parages, et je suis presque sûr que ce chat vient le voir la nuit. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, ni comment, mais je suis sûr que c'est la clef.

-Il y a effectivement quelque chose… Mais de la à dire que c'est le nœud de tout l'affaire… c'est peut-être un peu exagéré non ? Tenta Théodore.

-C'est n'importe quoi. S'énervait Pansy, laisse-le sortir immédiatement. Il n'a même rien à boire ou à manger le pauvre animal, c'est scandaleux.

-Calme-toi Pansy, c'est effectivement peu de chose, peut-être même un pur hasard, mais dans l'immédiat, c'est tout ce que nous avons. Alors pour le bien de nos amis respectifs, nous devons nous concentrer là-dessus. S'interposa Hermione. Mais c'est vrai que ce chat mériterait un meilleur traitement, ce n'est pas normal de le laisser là-dedans. Sortons-le, et gardons-le à tour de rôle, nous en apprendrons d'avantage.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Désolé, mais je ne vous fais pas assez confiance pour vous le laisser. Il restera ici. Décida Blaise. Après je veux bien qu'on le nourrisse et que vous veniez vous en occuper de temps en temps… Mais rien de plus. Il ne sortira pas d'ici avant qu'on ait découvert ce qu'il y a derrière cette histoire.

-C'est à qui que tu ne fais pas assez confiance, c'est à nous, c'est ça ? S'énerva Ron. Mais on s'en fout nous de ce chat. Démerde-toi tout seul si c'est comme ça.

-Blaise, c'est grossier ce que tu viens de dire, retire ça tout de suite. S'énerva Milicent à son tour.

-C'était peut-être maladroit, d'ailleurs mes propos n'étaient pas directement dirigés contre vous deux. Blaise désigna Ron et Hermione. J'ai une piste, et je suis le seul à y croire sérieusement. Et dans cette optique, il reste ici, voilà tout.

Blaise avait pointé le chat du doigt, et avait finalement donné ses dernières directives. Ça ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux autres, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas tort : il était le seul à croire à ce plan, alors de quel droit les autres pouvaient-ils interférer ? Il promit cependant de le relâcher dans une semaine s'il ne trouvait rien, et de le nourrir correctement d'ici là. Finalement tous repartirent dans leur dortoir respectif.

oOo

Pansy était venue le jour suivant, et le jour d'après, et encore les jours qui suivirent. Elle avait croisé à tour de rôle Hermione, Milicent, à son grand étonnement Théodore, encore Hermione, Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir été forcé, Milicent, Théodore, et encore Hermione. Mais c'était elle qui s'arrangeait pour être présente tous les jours, et si possible deux fois dans la journée. Elle lui apportait de l'eau fraîche, des restes de ses repas, elle le brossait, et le câlinait un peu.

-Nous sommes assez inquiets tu sais ? Dit-elle au chat qui ronronnait sous ses caresses à côté d'elle. Potter n'a pas réapparu depuis quelques jours et personne n'a de nouvelles. Le ministère a été contacté, l'école a été fouillée sans dessus-dessous, et même à Pré-au-Lard de longues recherches ont actuellement lieu. Avec cette histoire, Drago semble absent lui aussi. Le chat leva la tête d'un air interrogateur, et la jeune fille poursuivit. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien présent physiquement, mais il est comme… éteint Comme si quelque chose le troublait. Tu penses que c'est l'absence de Potter ? C'est ce qu'on se demande avec tout les autres, je t'assure cette histoire est très étrange.

Elle resta encore quelque instant à lui parler de l'actualité du château. Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Il s'était bien imaginé que des recherches avaient actuellement lieu, il était d'ailleurs bien désolé pour ses amis de leur infliger ça, mais actuellement, il n'avait pas le courage de tout leur avouer. Cependant, il était impressionné par tout ce qu'ils semblaient savoir ou avoir deviné. Sans parler de cette petite alliance entre les maisons. Qui aurait cru ça possible ? Maintenant c'est le comportement de Drago qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter. A l'instant, il était vraiment perdu dans cette non-relation, et tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était être dans le lit de celui dont il était amoureux, et que ce soit les mains de celui-ci qui parcoure innocemment son corps couvert de fourrure.

C'est à ce moment là que le bout de ses pattes se mit à le picoter. C'est vrai que Blaise Zabini était venu très tôt ce matin, ensuite Pansy Parkinson était arrivée, puis Théodore Nott, le jeune homme venait de temps en temps, il attendait là une heure ou plus et repartait sans un mot. Ensuite Hermione et Ron étaient passés ensemble, et finalement Pansy était revenue. Avec ce défilé, Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre forme humaine, et son énergie commençait à s'épuiser. Il n'allait pas tenir plus de cinq minutes sous cet aspect, il devait se dépêcher de faire partir la Serpentard, quitte à la faire fuir. Il s'hérissa, se mis à grogner puis à la souffler.

\- Qu'est ce que… Aïe ! Le chat venait de la griffer. Mais t'es devenu fou, sale matou ! S'énerva la brune. Ça suffit je m'en vais, et ne compte plus sur moi pour venir te nourrir. Et c'est vexée qu'elle partit finalement.

Harry parvint à tenir encore quelques minutes, le temps d'être sûr qu'elle soit partie. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le jeune homme avait repris son apparence. Il se leva, s'étira de tout son long et se mis à faire quelques pas dans le peu d'espace qu'il avait. Il rêvait d'avoir sa baguette pour se sortir d'ici, mais malheureusement, il n'avait sur lui qu'un pantalon et un T-shirt. « Plus que deux jours et je sors d'ici… » Marmonna-t-il. « Potter ? » une voix venait de retentir, le cœur du jeune homme se serra, le trac l'envahi et ses mains devinrent moites. « Parkinson.. ? » Répondit-il enfin.

oOo

-Tu sais Drago, on a retrouvé le petit chat noir qui venait nous voir de temps à autre. Annonça Pansy l'air de rien. La curiosité de blond fut piquée au vif, et même s'il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, la jeune femme avait bien vu le changement d'expression. Quelqu'un l'a enfermé dans les cachots, c'est triste non ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il faudrait le sortir de là ? J'imagine que la personne qui l'a enfermé devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Drago haussa les épaules l'aire de rien. Milicent arriva ensuite, et les deux jeunes femmes partirent en direction du stade de quidditch. Poufsouffle affrontaient Serdaigle, Zacharias Smith, le poursuiveur des poufsouffles, faisait gentiment parler de lui pour ses qualités de joueur. Malgré son caractère difficile, on ne pouvait pas ignorer que ce jeune homme était devenu un bon joueur.

Drago sortit d'abord du dortoir des Serpentards, il se dirigea l'air de rien vers la grande salle, prendre une pomme. Et n'en tenant plus, il se dirigea vers les cachots.

-Où tu vas Drago ? Questionna la vois de Théodore dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » répondit Drago dans sa tête.

\- Au dortoir, je n'ai pas pris ma baguette, j'aurais bien aimé lancer un sort à Cho Chang, histoire de laisser une chance aux poufsouffles.

\- Pas besoin de ça, en ce moment les jaune et noir se défendent pas trop mal, allez dépêche-toi, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard, si ?

\- Non… Et en serrant les dents. Ok, allons-y. céda Drago.

Le match fut finalement une victoire pour les Serdaigles, après les deux heures trente-cinq les plus longues de la vie de ce cher Drago. Sitôt que le dernier coup de sifflet retenti, celui-ci avait déjà disparu des tribunes attribuées à sa maison, et il s'était déjà préparé à dire qu'il avait la gastro si on lui posait des questions, et merde pour sa dignité.

L'avantage, c'est que tout Poudlard s'était rendu au match, les couloirs étaient donc déserts pour laisser passer le prince des Serpentards. Ni une ni deux, le jeune homme se rendit au cachot. Il passa l'un après l'autre les cellules vides, jusqu'à se retrouver devant les barreaux recherchés.

-Harry, tu es là. S'exclama-t-il en voyant le petit animal roulé dans un coin. Sans plus attendre, celui-ci reprit forme humaine.

-Malefoy, sort-moi de là. Ça fait presque une semaine que je moisi ici.

Drago analysa la porte, tenta un sort ou deux et commença à s'énerver.

-C'est quoi ce sort ? Qui a inventé ce truc…

\- C'est un sort afin que je ne puisse pas sortir, je crois que c'est Blaise qui l'a inventé. Réfléchi Harry.

-Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ? Questionna le blond ébahi.

\- C'est une longue histoire, sors-moi de là et je t'explique.

\- Facile à dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait… Mon truc c'est les potions, pas l'invention de sortilège. Soupira Drago.

\- Moi j'ai une idée, si tu me passais ta baguette… tenta Harry.

\- Non, il en est hors de question, tu ne toucheras pas à ma baguette. Refusa catégoriquement le serpentard.

-Mais ne joue pas les emmerdeurs, donne moi ça ! ordonna Harry.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Insista Drago.

Harry s'assit au sol l'air désespéré.

\- Très bien monsieur le rabat-joie. Laisse-moi moisir dans cette prison.

-Allez, t'énerve pas comme ça, je vais demander à Blaise de te sortir de là.

-C'est pas la peine, encore demain et il m'ouvre. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir jouer les peluches à Malefoy à l'avenir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? Drago prit un air méfiant.

-Que tu vas partir en me laissant là sans avoir rien tenté, et que c'est vraiment digne de toi ça.

-Désolé de ne pas être un Gryffondor, Monsieur le sauveur du monde. S'exaspéra le blond.

-Ouais t'as raison. Tire-toi, espèce de lâche. Je m'en sors bien mieux sans toi, et j'espère bien que tout redeviendra comme avant toute cette histoire à l'avenir. Cracha Harry.

-Ouais c'est ça, je me casse. Et sur ces mots le Serpentard quitta les abords de la cellule d'un pas décidé.

Harry soupira. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Il s'était imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios, mais pas celui-ci. Dommage, il avait vraiment espéré que, par un miracle dont seul Merlin connaîtrait la cause, Drago aurait pu entendre et même partager ses sentiments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaime:** Les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout appartient à J. K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire vient de moi.

 **Bonjour** , bonjour! Nous voilà au terme de cette histoire. Au départ, ça devait être un one shot, et j'ai changé d'avis, juste pour le plaisir. Vous avez tous vu que cette histoire était rated M, donc si vous pensez être choqué par deux hommes nus se faisant des câlins, arrêtez-vous ici, huhu. C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène aussi osée, alors soyez indulgent. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, je vous invite à me laisser un petit commentaire. Merci aussi à mon **Akané** chérie sans qui je ne publierais absolument rien. Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Toi, Moi et les Draps en Soie.**

-Potter ? Appela la voix de Pansy. Potter !?

-Parkinson ? Répondit Harry en se réveillant. Mais quelle heure est-il ?

-Pas loin de trois heures du matin, mais peu importe, là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après le match de quidditch ?

-Hein ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas pu aller je te rappelle. Répondit Harry, avec un brin d'ironie.

-Oui c'est vrai… Disons que Dragonichou s'est volatilisé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il vienne te voir et qu'il te sauve, mais au lieu de ça, je l'ai trouvé d'une humeur morose toute la soirée, tu lui as fait quoi ?

-Mais rien, et justement, lui non plus. Et c'est bien ça qui est malheureux. Se désespéra le Gryffondor.

\- J'ai rien compris, mais sache une chose Potter. Drago est mon ami, et si tu lui brises le cœur, t'auras affaire à moi, et à tous les autres. Je n'ai pas lancé toute cette affaire avec tes potes pour que ça se termine en eau de strangulot. Sur ces mots et dans l'incompréhension d'Harry, Pansy repartit dans le couloir en direction de son dortoir. Décidément, beaucoup de monde était impliqué dans cette histoire, et Harry ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

oOo

-Potter ?!

-Non mais ça commence à bien faire là, quoi ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'on le réveillait, et sa patience avait des limites.

-C'est bon calme-toi Potter, je suis venu t'aider.

\- Malefoy ?

-Potter ?

-Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Questionna Harry, dans un état d'incompréhension.

-Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Affirma Drago déterminé. Alors si j'ai bien compris, tout le monde peu entrer et sortir d'ici, sauf toi.

\- Oui c'est à peu près ça. Confirma Harry.

-Ok, alors je rentre. Et sur ces mots, il s'exécuta. C'est étroit par ici. Constata-t-il une fois dedans.

-Malefoy, c'est un cachot, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Gronda Harry.

\- Ok, j'ai cherché deux trois formules afin de te sortir de là, on va voir ce qu'on arrive à faire.

Drago tenta différentes formules et contre sorts, sans succès. Il fini par prêter sa baguette au Gryffondor, sous un regard inquisiteur. A eux deux, ils tentèrent beaucoup de choses, même de démonter les murs, mais rien y faisait, sur ce coup, Blaise avait été plus fort qu'eux.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On attend que Blaise revienne et qu'il me fasse sortir d'ici. En conclut Harry.

-Ok. Soupira Drago.

-Dis Malefoy, pourquoi t'es revenu ? Questionna Harry.

-Ça c'est mon problème. Lui répondit celui-ci.

Insatisfait de cette réponse, Harry tenta une autre approche. Les poiles lui poussèrent sur tout le corps, tandis que son gabarit diminuait, jusqu'à ne laisser place qu'à un matou adorable. Une fois chose faite, il sauta sur les genoux de Drago, jusque là assis à ses côtés.

-Non, ne commence pas Potter. Se défendit-il en le repoussant. Harry l'observa de ses grands yeux verts, et lâcha un petit miaulement.

-Merde Potter, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Se plaignit-t-il en acceptant cette fois le félin sur ces genoux.

-Tu espères quoi exactement là ? Le questionna-t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans le doux pelage.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans autre bruit que le ronron du chat. Harry leva ses grands yeux sur Drago et plongea ses deux émeraudes dans les perles bleues de son rival. Il reprit son apparence humaine sans le quitter des yeux, et comme tout naturellement, leur lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné. Drago posa ses mains en coupe autour du visage d'Harry, tandis que le Gryffondor avait les siennes sur le torse du blond. Harry n'osait pas bouger, il en voulait plus, il voulait tout de son ennemi, il le désirait tant, mais il avait tellement peur d'être chassé comme la dernière fois. À sa grande surprise, Drago le renversa et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, en l'embrassant de plus belle. Harry n'y tenant plus, déboutonna la chemise du blond et finit par poser ses mains sur le torse nu de Drago. Le Serpentard sentit ces deux mains, comme si elles lui brûlaient la peau, un feu ardent sur son corps qui le transportait dans un monde de plaisir. Cette sensation lui faisait peur, il avait peur d'y succomber, mais c'était tellement enivrant, comme une drogue. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de décider s'il voulait se laisser prendre ou non, il sentit qu'Harry le repoussait. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser quelque question, Harry murmura.

-Quelqu'un arrive. Harry avait l'air aux aguets. Ça doit être Blaise qui m'apporte de l'eau, après ça sera Pansy avec le déjeuner. Faut que je me change en chat. Malefoy ? Ça ne me dérange pas qu'on te trouve ici, mais tu devrais peut-être planquer ça. Avertit-il en pointant la bosse proéminente dans le pantalon du beau blond. Il rit devant l'air embarrassé du Serpentard avant de redevenir un innocent matou.

Drago lança rapidement un sort de camouflage à son entre-jambe et se releva rapidement.

-Drago ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Parut surpris le beau noir.

-Blaise ? Moi non plus je ne pensais pas te voir là à cette heure. Vois-tu, Mary Groove, une fille de première, m'a directement interpellé. Elle m'a annoncé qu'un « monstre » se trouvait dans les cachots, et qu'il fallait aller voir. J'ai préféré vérifier avant d'avertir les professeurs inutilement, et regarde ce que je découvre, Drago attrapa le félin par le cotson et le souleva en direction de son ami, que c'est une des progénitures de Miss Teigne qui terrorise le monde, étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très… Acquiesça Blaise, l'air méfiant.

-Mais plus surprenant encore il est impossible de le faire sortir d'ici, étrange non ? Qui s'amuserait à séquestrer cet animal ?

-Bonne question, penses-tu qu'il serait intéressant de faire des recherches ? Questionna Blaise, visiblement peu à l'aise.

-Non, je te propose de venir dans l'après midi. Si cette bestiole est toujours là, alors nous ferons une enquête.

Et sur ces paroles, les deux hommes quittèrent les cachots. Dans l'après-midi le chat n'était plus là, et le soir même, Harry était de retour à Poudlard.

oOo

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient à l'infirmerie. Harry avait prétexté avoir subi un piège dans les cachots, et ne s'être réveillé qu'aujourd'hui. Personne n'était vraiment dupe, mais faute d'explication, l'affaire avait été rapidement classée. Mme Pomfresh avait tout de même insisté pour le garder en examen cette nuit. Ses deux amis lui avaient emprunté sa cape d'invisibilité et l'avaient rejoint.

-Harry, vas-tu enfin nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lui demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux. Tu as disparu une semaine, on a retourné toute la Grande Bretagne pour te retrouver.

-Hermione, laisse-le s'exprimer, tu ne lui laisses pas de place. L'arrêta Ron. Mais j'espère quand même que tu as une bonne explication.

-C'est assez compliqué… Commença Harry. Enfin pas vraiment, c'est juste difficile à expliquer, je crois que je m'embrouille.

-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, commence juste quelque part, on se débrouillera pour traduire. Rigola Ron.

\- Hum…Oui, bon ! Je vais commencer par le plus dur. J'ai appris que vous aviez monté une petite alliance avec les Serpentards pour nous espionner Malefoy et moi.

\- Oh par Merlin, je suis désolée Harry, c'est ça qui t'a fait fuir ?

-Non calme-toi Hermione, vous vous n'y êtes pour rien, enfin pas directement. La rassura Harry

\- Là le traducteur a du mal Harry, il faut que tu sois plus explicite. Essaya Ron.

-Oui, pardon. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, c'est que vous n'aviez pas vraiment tort. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su, mais visiblement vous êtes tombé en plein dans le mile. Avoua finalement Harry.

-Et en plus clair ? Questionna Ron qui était complètement perdu.

-Ce qu'essaye de nous dire Harry, c'est qu'il est amoureux de Drago. Résuma Hermione. Mais c'est fantastique Harry, enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas que ça m'enchante, je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur. Mais j'imagine que ça n'a pas été simple pour toi. Enfin ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je suis avec toi Harry. Nous sommes avec toi, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

\- Je ne te cache pas que c'est un coup dur, entre les suspicions et les faits réels y a un monde. Commença Ron. Mais putain Harry, c'est Malefoy, déjà que ça me surprend que ça soit un mec, t'aurais pu prendre… Je ne sais pas moi, Neville ou Goldstein, mais pas Malefoy.

\- Crois-moi Ron, j'aurais préféré tomber amoureux d'une gentille Gryffondor… Commença Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui cloche dans ma tête, je… ça m'est tombé dessus, j'ai rien compris. Je voudrais tellement me sortir de ces sentiments.

\- On a bien compris Harry, je vois bien que c'est en tout cas aussi difficile pour toi que pour nous. Tenta de le rassurer Ron. Après tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de ne pas sauter de joie, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ça m'enchante. Mais on reste là pour toi Harry, jusqu'au bout. Je pourrais peut-être même aller jusqu'à convaincre ma mère de l'accueillir pour les réunions de famille. Les trois amis rirent à cette dernière affirmation, même un peu maladroite. Ça leur faisait du bien de se retrouver.

\- Cependant, tu ne nous as pas vraiment expliqué où tu as disparu durant une semaine. Revint finalement à la charge Hermione.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as passé une semaine dans le lit de Drago. Ron parut horrifié.

-Non, nous n'en sommes pas là… Je ne sais même pas où nous en sommes en fait. Tenta de le rassurer Harry.

\- Et à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Avoua Ron.

-Pour mieux comprendre où j'étais, le plus simple, c'est encore que je vous montre, vous allez tout comprendre. Décida Harry avant de prendre l'apparence du petit chat noir qu'ils avaient souvent vu dans les cachots.

Hermione poussa un cri, et Ron tomba sur les fesses.

-Mais oui, c'était évident. Comprit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Oh Harry, comment avons-nous pu te faire ça ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas deviner ? C'était flagrant. Harry sauta des bras de son amie, et reprit son apparence.

-Harry, commença Ron, faut que tu m'expliques une chose. Devant l'air sévère du roux, les deux autres n'étaient clairement pas à l'aise. Pourquoi tu te transformes en putain de chat ?

\- J'ai commencé à m'entraîner, peut-être l'envie de me rapprocher de mon père ou de Sirius, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne vous en ai pas parlé au début. Et après j'ai utilisé cette apparence pour approcher Drago, et tout est devenu compliqué, je n'ai pas pu vous en parler, je n'aurais pas su par ou commencer. Tenta d'expliquer Harry.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas compris Harry, ce que j'essaye de te demander c'est pourquoi un « putain de CHAT » ? Pourquoi pas un ours, ou un lion et pourquoi pas un dragon ? Non, pourquoi il a fallu que ça soit encore un chat ? Et là, Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Mais c'est vrai, c'est comme McGo, et surement Ombrage si elle pouvait se transformer. Harry leva les bras, signe qu'il ne savait vraiment pas, et devant le rire de ses amis, Ron ne parvint plus à rester sérieux et se joint finalement à leurs rires.

oOo

Ron et Hermione étaient retourné dans le dortoir Gryffondor, Harry s'était transformé en chat et avait fugué de l'infirmerie pour retourner chez les Serpentards. Il s'assura que personne ne le voyait traverser la salle commune avant de monter les escaliers qui le conduisait jusqu'au baldaquin de Drago. Il sauta dans le lit et sans attendre, il se glissa sous les draps avant de reprendre son apparence, et de serrer celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Sans un mot, leurs lèvres se joignirent pour un baiser passionné.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais Potter ? Le questionna Drago d'une voix tremblante. Harry quitta ce beau visage pour embrasser son cou, tout en faisant parcourir ses mains sur le torse nu. Drago avait l'impression de se consumer sous les caresses, et pour la première fois, il sentit le besoin de toucher celui qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Il passa ses mains sous la chemise d'Harry, explorant son dos, touchant sa peau brûlante, mais si douce, comme de la soie. Il se délectait de ce contact jusqu'à ressentir un besoin d'en avoir plus. Il arracha la chemise d'Harry et contempla ce corps. Il avait déjà vu le torse d'Harry dans les vestiaires de quidditch, mais jamais il ne s'était attardé sur la musculature finement sculptée, jamais il ne s'était senti pareillement excité à cette vue, et cette idée le décontenançait, mais il avait déjà atteint le point de non retour, son désir l'emportait sur toute sa raison. Harry l'observait de ses grands yeux verts. Ces yeux qu'il avait toujours jugés méprisants, il les trouvait tellement ardents à ce moment. Tout chez Harry lui donnait envie de le posséder tout entier, chaque partie de lui. C'est comme ça qu'il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau visible, il commença par son visage, et descendit le long de la jugulaire en faisant glisser sa langue. Il embrassa son corps, en partant de la base de son cou, jusqu'à son nombril, et il toucha du bout des doigts les pectoraux d'Harry en lui effleurant les tétons. Il étendit un gémissement de plaisir, ce qui l'excita encore davantage. Il voyait la bosse dans le pantalon d'Harry, visiblement il devait être à l'étroit. Pour le soulager, il décida de le lui enlever, et par la même occasion, le caleçon avec.

-Drago, je crois que tu vas un peu vite. Murmura Harry dans un souffle, tellement il était excité.

Sans même entendre ce qu'il venait de dire, Drago reprit l'ascension de ses baisers. Mais cette fois, il parti d'une chevilles qu'il embrassa, et ensuite, de la pointe de sa langue, il remonta jusqu'à la cuisse, qu'il embrassa goulûment, jusqu'à en laisser de petite trace rose. Maintenant, il posa enfin les yeux sur le membre d'Harry.

-Ne le regarde pas comme ça. Harry était devenu rouge et détournait le regard. Drago adorait ça. Il adorait dominer la situation, il aimait voir Harry gêné, mais par-dessus tout, il aimait que Harry le désire. Il posa ses doigts sur la virilité de Potter, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, comme une pièce rare ou une fleur fragile. Il le trouvait tellement doux, il avait envie de le toucher plus. Il se délectait de la virilité de son partenaire, il l'effleurait, jusqu'à qu'il l'empoigne franchement et qu'il fasse des mouvements de va et vient, toujours plus rapides.

-Drago, je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues. Tenta Harry qui était au supplice tant l'excitation était grande.

-Tu préférerais que j'arrête de le toucher avec mes doigts, Harry ? Questionna Drago d'une voix suave. Harry ne pu plus parler.

-D'accord Harry, regarde je pose mes mains de chaque cotés de ton corps. Et sur ces mots, le beau blond approcha sa bouche de cette verge tendue. Il lécha le bout du membre avec sa langue, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Il décida ensuite d'enfouir le tout dans sa bouche, effectuant un mouvement de va et vient avec, tout en continuant les caresses avec sa langue.

-Drago, arrête vite, je vais finir, parvint à dire Harry. Le temps de s'arrêter et de commencer à s'éloigner, Harry ne pu plus retenir son orgasme, et celui-ci fini par éclabousser le visage pourtant parfait du jeune Malefoy.

-Trop tard, rit le Gryffondor. Par un rapide sortilège, Harry nettoya Drago, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Maintenant c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Et Harry reprit ses baisers dans le cou là ou il les avait laissés. Ses mains parcouraient le corps du beau blond, le désirant avec ardeur. Drago, je veux tout de toi, avoua-t-il, j'ai envie que tu sois rien qu'à moi et que tu ne regardes que moi. Et entre chaque mot, il laissait une jolie marque rouge sur le corps de son ennemi.

-Je te trouve bien exigeant Potter. Le défia le serpentard.

-Non, c'est toi qui m'as envoûté. Mais compte sur moi pour te rendre la pareille, je veux faire en sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi. Et tout en parlant, il enlevait le pantalon de Drago très lentement, en savourant chaque parcelle du corps qu'il dévoilait. Il caressa ses jambes qui s'offraient à lui, et déposa quelques baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses de Drago, avant de remonter et de s'allonger à ses côtés.

\- Je te savais gâté par la nature, mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point. Dit Harry en faisant référence au membre tendu de Drago. Il s'en saisti de sa main droite et débuta un mouvement d'avant en arrière, tandis qu'avec sa main gauche, il caressait le gland gonflé et rosi par le désir.

\- Drago ? Questionna-t-il, d'une voie langoureuse, tout en continuant ses caresses sur cette verge qui s'offrait à lui.

-Potter, ce n'est pas le moment. L'arrêta le Serpentard, les yeux fermés par l'excitation, et la voix parcourue de gémissements de plaisir.

\- Drago, pourquoi t'es revenu ? Questionna quand même Harry, faisant transparaitre son désir dans sa voix.

\- Ce n'est, han... pas ton affaire Potter, tait-toi et continue. Exigea Drago. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tout en continuant son va et vient sur le membre tendu de Drago, de son autre main il se mit à caresser les belles fesses fermes et musclées. Il les tâta, les flatta et s'en délecta. Plus il les touchait, plus il s'approchait de leur centre. Quand son doigt effleura le petit trou, Harry reprit enfin.

\- Drago, pourquoi es-tu revenu me voir cette nuit là ? Murmura Harry avant d'insérer le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur de ce petit orifice.

\- Que fais-tu Potter, enlève ça tout de suite. Ordonna Drago.

\- Comment pourrais-je m'arrêter quand tes yeux me supplient de continuer ? Regarde-toi, tu exprimes le désir de tout ton être. Et à ces mots, il enfonça entièrement son doigt. Drago émit un gémissement et sa voix fut de plus en plus tremblante.

\- Harry, arrête-toi, je ne tiens plus. Demanda Drago en balbutiant, alors que ses mains agrippaient le matelas. Harry introduit lentement un deuxième doigt, dans les gémissements de son partenaire.

\- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu es revenu. Insista le noiraud en remuant doucement les doigts à l'intérieur de celui qu'il aimait.

-Parce que tu me rendais déjà fou, Harry. Avoua finalement Drago d'une voix saccadée. Harry s'arrêta et retira ses doigts lentement. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis une semaine, et je t'avais enfin retrouvé, je ne pouvais plus te laisser. J'avais tellement besoin de te voir. Leurs yeux se noyèrent les uns dans les autres, et leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser plus profond que jamais.

\- Drago, je suis désolé de ce qu'il va se passer, je ne peux plus tenir. Le Gryffondor formula un sort et un crème transparente enduit ses mains. Il en couvrit son membre et alors que Drago le supplia d'arrêter, sans pour autant qu'il ne fasse un seul geste pour le stopper, Harry s'introduisit à l'intérieur de Drago.

Drago sentit d'abord une franche douleur, et il aurait juste eu envie de pouvoir tuer son ennemi pour lui infliger pareille humiliation. Puis un sentiment de pur plaisir s'empara de lui. C'était une sensation paradoxale, entre le plaisir et la souffrance, ce qui l'excitait étonnement au plus haut point. Il se surprit à lâcher des râles de plaisir quand Harry se mit en mouvement. Il s'agrippa au lit et gémi à chaque coups de hanches que lui administrait le Gryffondor. Un mélange de sensation s'empara de lui, mais pour l'instant, le seul besoin qu'il avait, c'était que cette harmonie ne s'arrête jamais. Pourtant, il sentait que c'était la fin, le plaisir était à son paroxysme, l'orgasme arrivait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Harry je... Débuta-t-il.

\- Juste encore un instant, supplia Harry. Drago se retint tant bien que mal, le plaisir était extrême, ses sens en fusion, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, quand il entendit enfin le « c'est bon » de la délivrance. À ce moment là, son plaisir put enfin se répandre, au moment ou il senti Harry se retirer. Il entendit vaguement Harry prononcer une formule et il se sentit soudainement plus frais toutes traces avaient disparues. Drago s'enfonça dans son matelas et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Et soudain, il eu froid, très froid. Il ouvrit les yeux, Harry s'était changé en chat et avait déjà sauté du lit.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? Questionna Drago légèrement irrité. Harry se changea en humain et l'air gêné il avoua :

-Je retourne à l'infirmerie.

-Non, tu es en train de fuir, voilà ce que tu fais. Comprit le serpentard. Tu me prends de force et ensuite tu te tires ?

-Drago, je pensais juste que tu m'en voudrais après ce que je viens de faire, je pensais te laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

-De réfléchir ? S'énerva le blond, mais c'est tout réfléchi. Bien entendu que je t'en veux, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas.

-Tout ton être me jurait le contraire. Se défendit Harry.

-Là n'est pas la question. C'est fait, et maintenant tu redeviens un chat et tu dors ici. Ordonna le serpentard.

\- Je quoi ? Harry était déboussolé.

\- Ecoute, j'ai du mal à tout comprendre, je sais que je suis bien seulement quand t'es là. J'ai besoin de ta présence dans mon entourage : au départ c'était des disputes, j'aimais te détester. Mais t'as tout gâché en me fuyant, maintenant tu veux que je me comporte comme un amant, et c'est vraiment bizarre comme retournement de situation.

\- Drago ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Tenta Harry.

-Si ça c'est passé exactement comme ça, mais laisse moi-finir. Le stoppa Drago. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait ça, quel charme tu as utilisé pour me corrompre…

\- Drago, je n'ai pas…

\- Tais-toi, laisse-moi finir !

-Mais…

-Non, tu te tais. Ordonna Drago. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que peu importe ce que tu m'as fait, je suis devenu complètement accro.

\- Quoi ? Harry était de plus en plus perdu.

\- C'est comme je te dis… J'ai l'impression d'avoir froid quand tu n'es pas près de moi, je me sens vide quand tu es distant ou absent, il n'y a que quand tu es là que je me sens bien. Par Merlin, comment est-ce que je peux dire un truc pareil ? S'énerva le blond, tu vois ce que tu m'a fais ? Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Drago tira Harry dans son lit et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son amant.

Harry ne s'était pas changé en chat. Il s'endormit dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait en se demandant comment les événements avaient pu tourner aussi favorablement. Tout allait désespérément bien, c'en était presque inquiétant.

oOo

Le lendemain, Blaise trouva Harry et Drago enlacés dans le lit de ce dernier. Choqué il alla réveiller ses camarades. Théodore envoya un avion en papier à Pansy, qui réveilla Milicent, et ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle commune.

Quand Drago descendit enfin, tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et se fit vite une raison : Ils savaient. « Au moins, se rassura-t-il, je n'aurais pas besoin de le leur apprendre. » et il rejoignit ses amis au salon pour une longue discussion. Effectivement, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.


End file.
